


Little Soldier Girl

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Little Soldier Girl Marching Home [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake AH Crew, I am so sorry it just hit me you know, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortality, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Little Soldier girl may you find your way home





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Seeing her squad die wasn't what broke her.No.What broke her was seeing them alive and well,six years later"
> 
> Lindsay just felt right for this prompt.add immortality and 60 years and you have the fic.
> 
> Enjoy

“No!No!”Lindsay screamed as they fell around her,eyes wide.

 

_ This wasn't happening. _

 

But it was.

 

Ray's severed head had been found as they scouted the area before this ambush.

 

Ryan’s turns up not too long after.

 

Jack had been caught in an explosion that had taken him and Geoff.

 

Gavin fell to a bullet to his head.

 

And Michael...oh her Michael.She had held him as he had died from a land mine,as he kissed her with his last breath.

 

She had cried her soul out.

 

They had found she was a woman and ignored it.She was just another one of the guys out here in the battlefield,caring for her just like her last squad,back in World War Two.

 

But this was different.

 

After their deaths,she pulled from war.She hid herself in the world.She lived in Korea as the time flew by. The conflict ends,and eventually Lindsay moves back to the States.

 

She reacquaints with the American culture,traveling before eventually settling in Texas.As war breaks out again,despite all her instincts,she does nothing.She ignores Vietnam.She grits her teeth and lives on.

 

She can never die.

 

Years pass,and eventually War catches up to her again.But in a different form.

 

She eventually finds herself drawn to the criminal life,specifically demolitions,but she can handle a gun perfectly.

 

_ It's ironic  _ she thinks,with the horrors she saw,she finds death and destruction exhilarating.

 

Eventually,her skills are picked up by a group called Rooster Teeth,criminals who find her skills what they need.

 

Lindsay finds help from this change in her life.No one asks,no one judges her.

 

No one asks why she never seems to sleep.

 

She stays with them for several years until she gets a call.

 

Burnie,the group's head,wants her to head to California,Los Santos specifically,to be a liaison to a sister crew to the gang,a group called Fake AH.

 

She accepts,because as much as she hates to say so,she's outgrown Texas.

 

* * *

 

California is a beautiful place,Lindsay wondered why she never went.

 

It only takes three gun fights and five panic attacks to make her remember why.

 

The Fakes controlled the city,and they looked over it from their penthouse.

 

Lindsay reached it with little problems besides the said occurrences the next morning.

 

She hesitated a moment before she knocked on the door. 

 

There was yelling inside,before the door unlocked and a voice called “Hello?”

 

Lindsay froze.She knew that voice.

 

“I’m...from Rooster Teeth”she said hesitantly and the door unlocked, “Burns sent me to keep..”

 

She trailed off as she came face to face with a man she hadn't seen in over sixty years.

 

“Jack?” The man was healthy looking,dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts...and very much alive.

 

“What the...”his eyes widened, “ _ Lindsay _ ?”

 

He grabbed  her in a hug that she happily returned.

 

“I thought you were dead “she managed into his chest , “I watched you explode...”

 

“I...I don't know”he said,pulling away, “I can't explain it but we lived.”

 

Her eyes widened, “You said  _ we _ ”

 

“Yep”Jack smiled a kind smile,one she hadn't seen since the 50s, “We all made it,all of us”

 

He took her hand and pulled her inside.

 

Inside,someone was yelling and there was the sound of video games.

 

They reached a living room where the tv was blaring and there were people yelling.

 

Lindsay took one look and felt herself choke up.

 

Ray was sitting on the couch,DS in hand,curled up in a purple hoodie.Ryan,recognizable even with long hair,sat on the arm,watching Ray play. Geoff was sitting on the couch,watching as two other men were fighting,having abandoned the video game for a good old fashioned brawl.

 

“Jack!What was-”Lindsay choked on her tears again,as Gavin,dressed in expensive clothes with gold sunglasses,appeared.

 

He stopped,looking up and down at the woman,before choking out, “Lindsay,love,you’re alive!”

 

He practically leapt on her,hugging her tightly.His sounds of joy brought the others attention on her.

 

“Holy,shit,Lindsay?!”They were all up,hugging at her.Ray had tears in his eyes,Ryan kept patting her head,and Geoff looked like a happy father.

 

“You're immortal,aren't you?”he asked,looking at Lindsay, “How long?Was if Korea?”

 

“World War One”She said, “I died in a stray bombing in England.Ambassador’s kid.Long story.”

 

“But you”she indicated them, “How?How are you all even here?”

 

“The same way you and I are,Colonel Tuggey”Lindsay looked up,and her eyes widened once again.

 

“Lieutenant Dooley”she managed.The man was short and muscular,with a head of green hair, “I...I thought you died...”

 

“Surprise,Lindsay”he grinned,before looking at the final man, “You remember Michael,right?”

 

The man looked up as he pulled on his shirt and his breath caught.Lindsay’s eyes teared up again.

 

“Lindsay” he moved forward,the others parting.

 

“Michael”She said as he reached her,their lips locking as he did.

 

An audible sound of metal clanked as they met and when they pulled away,Michael looked at her, “What was that?”

 

Lindsay quietly pulled a necklace from her shirt.It was a thick dog tag and a...

 

“You...never took it off?”his hands reached out and palmed the slim silver band that barely showed signs of age.He then looked at the dog tag,aged slightly,with names engraved across the surface.

 

“How could I ever forget the only man I ever truly loved?”she smiled as Michael grinned and kissed her again, “And my family?”

 

“I love you,Lindsay Jones”he said in a whisper as he hugged her tightly.

 

Lindsay just smiled as the tears flowed and Gavin yelled “Group Hug!”

 

This got everyone else smiling,and even Geoff reluctantly,they joined the hug.

 

Lindsay was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far XD 
> 
> So like Immortal soldier Lindsay?How does that sound?Should I do more or leave it as is?
> 
> Either way see you next time,love you all <3


End file.
